Some Luck
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: "Maura, you look like a tall… shamrock." "Thank you, Jane.  Actually, I have this adorable bra that's white and has little shamrocks where—"  "Okay, I get it, thank you."
1. Chapter 1

A yell of frustration reached Dr. Maura Isles' ears, followed soon by running footsteps. Down the hallway, turn the corner, through the door, and—

"Hello Jane."

"Dead people don't pinch, right?"

Maura paused, and then a smile crossed her face. "You didn't wear green today, did you?"

"I forgot, okay? My coffee machine decided to have… seizures today, and then Joe Friday was tormenting Shellboy, so I had to separate them, and… I forgot." Jane's eyes fell on the body Maura was currently examining. "Oh, what happened to him?"

"Him?"

"Wait, that is a him, right?"

"She has been in the water for quite some time. Surfaced this morning."

Jane looked at the body again and shook her head. "If someone kills me, I just want to be shot. Don't take the time to dump my body in the water. Just shoot and leave, okay?"

"Interesting choice. So, how many times have you been pinched today?"

"Five, and let me tell you, they are not forgiving!"

Maura finally looked up at her friend as Jane pulled off her jacket. "Oh, I see what you mean. Luckily, I have taken precautions against pinching."

"Precautions?" Jane said, raising an eyebrow. "Maura, you look like a tall… shamrock."

The doctor smiled. "Thank you, Jane."

"Are you even wearing green underwear, dare I ask?"

"Well, actually, I have this adorable bra that's white and has little shamrocks where—"

"Okay, I get it, thank you."

A pause.

"Oh, okay, um... you're green enough. Give me something to wear."

A puzzled look crossed Maura's face. "What? No, I can't do that. It would throw off my entire wardrobe."

"Maura, come on! If I go back out there without something green, I will be pinched to the point of shooting everyone, and then you'll be an accomplice."

Maura looked down in thought. Finally, she looked back up at Jane with a smile. "I've got it." The doctor went over to where her purse was and rummaged through it for a few moments before returning to where Jane was and pinning something to her shirt. "There, see?"

Jane looked down at the object. "A smiling shamrock Maura? Really?"

"Oh, wait." Maura pushed a button on the pin and it lit up while playing a jaunty tune. The doctor's smile grew. "See? Isn't that just adorable?"

A vein in Jane's forehead twitched. "You know what? I'd rather be pinched," she said, taking the pin off and placing it back in her friend's hand.

"But Jane—"

"It will be less painful than wearing Mr. Smiley Shamrock," Jane said as she started to leave.

"Jane… oh, bother. Jane come back. Look, you can wear my shirt, even though it won't look good with your jacket at all."

Jane smiled to herself, knowing she had gotten her way yet again. She turned and went back to where Maura was pulling off her own jacket. "Hold this," the doctor said, handing the jacket to Jane. She unbuttoned her shirt before taking it off reluctantly. "Here."

Jane set Maura's jacket on her desk as she pulled her own shirt over her head. The two swapped and Jane started buttoning up her new shirt. "See, that wasn't too hard, was it? And now you'll feel better knowing that I won't get pinched anymore."

"I suppose… but this shirt just clashes with all my other clothes," Maura sighed, slipping back into her jacket.

"Look, I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"You'll let me go out with you and the others tonight?"

Jane winced. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here."

"Come on, Jane. I want to try that game you keep telling me about."

"It's called beer pong, and besides, you don't even drink beer."

"I could try."

Jane sighed, knowing she had to get back to work. There was no more time to fight with her friend. "Fine, fine, you can come," she said as she started to leave the morgue. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"Janie, you're coming with us right?"

"Jane! Jane, wait for me!"

Jane sighed. "I'll meet you there, okay Frankie?"

Her brother smiled. "Did Maura convince you into taking her?"

"Just go!"

Frankie laughed as he walked away just as Maura came up to her friend.

"I'm ready to go have some St. Patrick's Day fun," the doctor said with a smile.

"Are you sure you can handle being in a real bar on one of the biggest drinking nights of the year?" Jane asked as she opened the driver's door.

"Of course. I have prepared myself both physically and mentally," Maura replied, closing the passenger door as she climbed in.

Jane started the car with another sigh. "I hope so."

* * *

The bar was much louder than Maura had expected, but she wouldn't allow the noise level to put a damper on her night.

"Here, you'll need this," Jane said over the noise, handing her friend a bottle of beer.

"Can I at least put it in a fancy glass?" Maura asked.

"Wha—no, just drink it."

Maura obliged while Jane led her over to where Frankie and the others were playing a game of beer pong.

"Wow, Jane, I didn't realize beer could taste this good," Maura said.

"I'm so glad you approve," Jane replied, giving Frankie a _don't-you-dare-say-anything_ look.

"Hey, you two want to play?" Frost asked, looking at Jane and Maura.

"Me against Maura? I don't think so," Jane said.

"Are you implying that I wouldn't be an equal opponent?" Maura asked.

"Well, come on Maura. I mean, you've never… it wouldn't be…"

Maura moved to the other end of the table. "Come on Jane, unless you're too scared."

Jane shook her head. "Fine. If that's what you want, but don't say I didn't try to be nice."

Maura tossed the first ball and it landed in one of Jane's cups. The doctor smiled. "I don't need nice."

Jane couldn't think of a time when she had suffered a more crushing defeat. She should have known Maura better; the doctor knew exactly what angle to bounce the ball at so that it would land in any of Jane's cups. Jane managed to get a ball into only three of Maura's cups, while the doctor hit all ten cups, no miss.

"I told you, I don't need nice," Maura said.

"Rematch. Right now."

* * *

By the time the third game was over, Jane was still losing, and she was thoroughly drunk. Maura decided that enough was enough and left the game to help her friend back out into her car.

"You… very good…"

"It's simple mathematics, Jane," Maura replied, putting the seat belt on her friend before she closed the door. The doctor crossed around to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat, closing the door behind her.

"Maura… I wanna tell you a secret…"

The doctor looked at her friend. "What is it?"

A grin crossed Jane's face. "Come here."

Maura leaned towards her friend and Jane put an arm around her neck, pulling her close.

"I work… with dead people…"

"Jane, that's no secret. You're a homicide detective," Maura said, pulling away.

"I know. I just got scared to tell you my real secret."

"Real secret?"

There was that grin again. "Come here."

"I'm already here!"

"You know that doctor that works in the morgue…?"

"Yes, I know Maura Isles."

"Well, I have a crush on her."

Maura froze. "A… crush?"

Jane nodded as she turned her in seat, trying to find a comfortable position. "Yeah… I think I love her…"

"You love her?"

"Shhh! Don't tell Maura…"

The doctor didn't know how to reply. She didn't know if that was just the alcohol talking, or if… well, would it be wrong to hope that Jane had really meant what she said? Maura looked over at her sleeping friend before she started the car and pulled away from the bar.

* * *

"Oh god, I am never playing beer pong with you again," Jane said, entering the morgue with an ice pack up against her forehead. "So, how did you like going out? Pretty crazy, huh?"

"Yes… it was certainly a… revealing experience."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh, I was not going to continue this, but I got so many reviews begging me to continue, so… I'll indulge.**

Jane jumped slightly when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She extracted it just as Frankie came walking up.

"Hey Jane, did you—"

"Hold that thought. Maura says I need to come down to the morgue ASAP," Jane said, standing up.

"But Jane—"

"I'll be right back."

Jane headed for the elevator and the minute the doors closed, Maura emerged from her hiding place.

"Frankie!" she hissed, walking over to him quickly.

"Oh, Maura. Jane said you just texted her."

"I did."

A confused look crossed his face. "Then why are you up here?"

"It was a ploy to get rid of her. Look, I need to ask you a question."

"Oh, I like this already. What did Jane do now?"

"Why are you smiling like that? You know what, I'll ask Korsak."

"No, Maura, come on. I was just playing," Frankie said, following the doctor as she started to walk away. "Come on, ask away. I'll be serious."

Maura sighed and turned back to Frankie. "You remember how intoxicated Jane was last night?"

"Yeah," Frankie replied with a laugh.

"Well, when I went to drive her home, so said some… interesting things."

"Like what?"

"Well, it was obvious that she very intoxicated because she said she had a secret to tell me and—"

"Who's telling secrets?" Frost asked, coming up to the two.

"Jane tells secrets when she's intoxicated apparently," Frankie replied.

"What'd she say?"

"Well, it wasn't a real secret. She told me that she worked with dead people."

Frankie and Frost laughed. "That sounds like drunk Jane all right," Frankie said.

"I wish I could have been there to hear these secrets," Frost said, which sent both men into another wave of laughter.

"No, that wasn't the real secret! Stop laughing!" Maura said angrily. "You two aren't helpful. Korsak!" the doctor called, turning on her heel.

"What's going on? Are you two bothering Dr. Isles?" Korsak asked, looking up from his work as Maura approached his desk, followed by Frankie and Frost.

"They are being very immature about this situation," Maura said.

"What's the situation?"

"Drunk Jane," Frankie said.

"No, it's what Jane said while she was intoxicated. I need to know if it was just the alcohol talking or not," Maura said.

"Yes, Maura, Jane does work with dead people," Frost said. He and Frankie laughed again.

"Don't you two have work you should be doing?" Korsak said, looking at the two men over the top of his glasses.

"No, no, we want to hear Jane's secret."

Maura's phone suddenly vibrated and she looked at it. "Oh, no. Jane's coming back. Uh… Jane told me that she had a crush on me!"

The three men went silent. "Well… she was drunk, right?" Korsak said. "She probably wasn't thinking straight."

"Maybe, but afterwards she said, 'don't tell Maura'."

No one said anything in reply.

"Hey, what are you doing up here? You just texted me to meet you in the morgue," Jane said, coming out of nowhere.

"Jane!" Maura said, her friend startling her and causing her to jump. "I, uh… no I didn't."

A confused look crossed Jane's face. "Yeah you did. It's right here," she said, turning her phone to face the doctor.

"Oh, I did. Well, I was… mistaken. Sorry."

Jane shook her head. "So, what's everyone gathered around here for? Something happen while I was gone?"

"No… not really," was the general response, with everyone shaking their heads.

"I… should go," Maura said before she started walking away very quickly.

"Maura, hey!" Jane called, chasing after her friend.

Maura reached the elevator and started pushing the buttons quickly. However, Jane managed to slip through the doors just before they closed, leaving the two friends alone. Maura cast her gaze up, not wanting to look at her friend.

"So what's going on?" Jane asked.

"Well, at the moment, I am standing in an elevator waiting for it to reach the bottom floor so I can return to work."

"Maura, you know that's not what I meant."

"Clarify."

"Maura! I meant, why did you send me that text and then not show up?"

"I told you, I sent it by mistake."

"Really? It wasn't a ploy to get me to leave so you could meet with my fellow coworkers and discuss something that you obviously don't want me to know?"

Maura gasped, putting on a show of being shocked. "Jane, I'm offended that you think I'd do something that devious!"

"Oh, don't give me that, Miss Genius. It's something you learned from me. Just tell me what's going on."

Maura opened her mouth, but closed it and looked back up. "It's nothing."

"You don't want to tell me."

"Jane, please. It's not that I don't want to. It's just… complicated."

"Too complicated to tell your best friend?"

"When it concerns my best friend, yes."

Jane turned her head slowly to look at the doctor. "Excuse me?"

_Ding_

The elevator doors opened and Maura started to walk out, but Jane grabbed her arm and pulled her back in. She pushed the "close doors" button, and then hit the emergency shut-off switch.

"Jane—"

"No, you are not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on," Jane said, crossing her arms.

Maura opened and closed her mouth in shock a few times.

"I'm waiting," Jane said.

"You won't like it."

"Try me. Is this about what happened last night?"

"…Yes."

"Okay, if I said something to offend, you, I'm sorry. I was drunk, and you can't trust anything I say when I'm drunk."

"You didn't… say anything to offend me."

"Then what? Did I confess my love for you or something?" Jane said with a smile.

Maura looked at her friend with some surprise. Jane… thought this was a joke? Had that been true all along?

Jane took her friend's silence as a yes and the smile fell from her face. "Oh my god. Did I actually say something like that?"

Maura shook her head. "I'm sure you didn't… mean it."

"What did I say?"

"It was harmless."

"Maura!"

The doctor sighed again. Better to get it done with now. "You said… you said you had a crush on me… and then you told me not to tell Maura."


	3. Chapter 3

Maura sat on her couch, an empty glass of wine on the table in front of her. She was considering pouring herself another one, which would make it her… third glass? No, fourth. The doctor sighed. She couldn't shake the image of Jane's face from her head… the way she had looked at her after Maura had finally caved in and told her the truth. It had changed from intrigue, to disgust, to horror, but not with Maura. With herself.

The doctor felt a sudden weight against her leg and she jumped, startled. She looked down and sighed. "Bass, you know better than to sneak up on me when I am thinking deep thoughts about how Jane perceives herself and me." Maura leaned over and ran her hand down the tortoise's shell. "You know Bass, I never really gave much thought to my sexuality. I mean, I've had boyfriends before… so why am I so attracted to Jane? And even before she made that drunk confession to me."

Maura knew her reptilian companion wouldn't reply, but she smiled anyway. "Do you think I'm losing it Bass?"

"Even if you were, with your brain size, it would take years."

The doctor inhaled sharply, her head snapping up. "Jane… how did you—"

"I'm a cop, Maura. I know how to get into places."

The doctor started to stand up. "Can I get you—"

"No, sit back down please."

Maura did as she was told and Jane moved to sit beside her. Her eyes fell on the tortoise. "Bass, do you mind? We're having a private conversation."

"Oh, he's leaving… slowly but surely," Maura said. "See, there he goes."

"Of course. Why couldn't I see that?"

The two women laughed uncertainly, but that soon died away.

Jane sighed. "Look, Maura… about what I said…"

"I realize that you were heavily intoxicated at the time, and that you were unaware of what you were saying."

"I, uh… I knew what I was saying."

Maura furrowed her brow in confusion. "Pardon?"

"I… wasn't that drunk. I was only acting like that because I knew that I would… be able to get away with saying… what I said."

"So… when you said that you had… a crush on me… you really meant it?"

Jane wrung her hands together. "I… I don't know."

Silence.

"Do you think it's… wrong?" Maura asked. "Loving me?"

"Not you specifically. Just the fact that I might love a… woman is somewhat…"

"Frightening? Disturbing?"

Jane looked at her friend. "Thanks for those encouraging words."

"Jane, I… I think I feel the same," the doctor said, looking back at her friend.

"So… what do we do now?"

Maura shook her head. For once, she didn't have an answer. "Jane, can I… can I try something?"

"Um… sure?"

Maura felt her heart rate start to speed up as she leaned in close, her lips meeting Jane's in a gentle kiss. The remained like that for a few moments before Maura pulled away.

Neither women moved and Maura feared that she had permanently damaged her relationship with Jane. "I… I'm…"

It surprised her when she felt Jane's hand on the back of her neck, and when she felt their lips meet again in another, less hesitant kiss.

"Jane, I… I don't know what to do," Maura said once they had broken apart.

"Me either," Jane said with a slight smile. She placed her forehead against Maura's gently and the doctor closed her eyes as she felt Jane's hand on the side of her face. "I guess we'll have to find out together."

* * *

Jane propped herself up onto her side as she smiled down at the woman sleeping beside her. She brushed a few strands of hair from Maura's face gently, watching as the doctor stirred, but didn't wake up.

"I guess we found out…but the next question is what are we going to do now?


End file.
